


Let down your mask, it's just me

by CalistaRouge



Series: Ineffable Husbands 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley in a dress, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Historical, Historical Dress, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistaRouge/pseuds/CalistaRouge
Summary: White feathers and black scales are only walls to hide behind.Fill for my Ineffable Husbands Bingo square: Historical





	Let down your mask, it's just me

**Author's Note:**

> I did way too much research for this.

1771

Aziraphale had been staying in Soho, London for the past few months, still debating on where exactly in Soho he should set up his shop, when he received some orders from Gabriel to get into a masquerade ball at the Carlisle House in the coming winter. Apparently, the hostess has garnered the attention of several royal members with her incredible masked balls and Heaven (read: Gabriel) feared that Hell was somehow involved in it all. Perhaps they will try and sow the seeds of greed and corruption in their hearts, demons love tempting royals like that.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, doubted Hell had any actual part in this. He’d heard his fair share of rumours regarding the grandeur and extravagance of the Madame Cornelys’s masquerades, and could often feel the excitement buzz in a group of high society members each time they spoke of it. He truly wanted to believe that the lady was really just as good at entertaining her guests and adorning her beautiful home as they claimed.

However, as Aziraphale presented his miracled invitation to the chamberlain and stepped into the lavishly decorated ballroom, he soon realized that Hell might actually have a role in her fame.

Over the years, Aziraphale has grown progressively better at spotting his wily counterpart in large crowds. As his blue eyes roamed over the room, taking in the fine decor behind his white feathered mask, he noticed a familiar figure standing amongst a group of ladies dressed in elegant dresses and furs. 

Despite half of his face being hidden behind an elaborately painted black and gold snake-patterned mask, Aziraphale recognized the brilliant golden eyes of his favorite demon immediately. The angel took note of the gentlemen curiously eyeing up his group and wondered if they were under the demon’s influence. He wouldn’t put it past him to tempt those gentlemen into losing their manners and pouncing on the poor women.

 _Strange though_ , Aziraphale mused, _wouldn’t it be easier to whisper lewd thoughts and sway the men to Evil if he stood with them?_ And that’s when the angel noticed Crowley’s stunning red and black gown. Delicate gold vine details running down her skirt and sleeves, and black lace gloves covered the rest of her pale arms. 

She was absolutely breathtaking. She laughed with the fine ladies around her and carried herself with an air that exuded confidence and superiority, like a Queen standing amongst peasants. Aziraphale was thoroughly and hopelessly enchanted by her. Crowley’s dark auburn hair was curled and perfectly framed her face, brilliant jewels adorned her neck and ears and brought out her dazzling yellow eyes, and wine painted lips curved in an utterly _tempting_ smile.

Aziraphale belatedly realized that he’d been caught staring when Crowley excused herself from the ladies and slowly made her way towards him. He thought to search for an escape, but he was hypnotized by the Serpent of Eden, whose gaze fixed him to his spot in the ballroom as she slithered through the mass of bodies between them and stood before him.

“Like what you see, angel?” Crowley smiled attractively, offering her hand to Aziraphale, who took it and placed a soft kiss on her gloved knuckles.

“Why yes, you look quite lovely, my dear.” Aziraphale said, smiling affectionately in return. He’d seen Crowley in several dashing suits over the years, and he always looked very handsome in them, but seeing her in a dress that hugged her form so well… It was a sight to behold for Aziraphale, one that he was quite enjoying to behold.

“You clean up nicely yourself, angel.” Crowley said, eyeing the pristine white suit and coat of the angel appreciatively as she wound her arm around his, “Have you tried the alcohol yet? It’s wonderful, nearly as good as Rome’s.” 

Of course, she meant _Ancient_ Rome, as present day Rome didn’t seem to have quite an affinity for winemaking as their ancestors did in Crowley’s opinion. She led them towards a large dark oak table filled with several finely carved crystal goblets full of dark wine and let go of Aziraphale to fetch them both a glass.

Aziraphale took a sip, appreciating the wine’s aroma before asking his partner, “So what brings you here to this fine gala?”

“Why do you ask?” Crowley turned to face him, answering his question with another, “Can’t I enjoy a party every now and then?”

“Well, I suppose your lot does have more freedom in that regard,” Aziraphale replied, “and I was only curious, my dearest.”

“Riiiight,” Crowley said, serpentine eyes squinting in suspicion, “and Heaven had no part in this at all.”

“Well, not exactly,” Aziraphale sighed and admitted, “I… _might_ have been sent here to observe this gathering and make sure Hell isn’t doing any of their evildoing.”

“Well you can relax, angel, it’s just us here,” Crowley said, rolling her eyes, “and I’m not planning on doing any tempting tonight.”

She took another sip of wine and licked a stray droplet off her bottom lip, taking in Aziraphale’s pretty face staring at her as she said with a sly smile, “At least, not yet.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in question behind his mask, but decided not to comment. He was sure Crowley was just teasing, since they were both still in agreement about their Arrangement. Besides, he was quite enjoying spending time with the demon tonight, and he’d hate to spoil it by thinking of his heavenly obligations.

They continued to drink as they caught up the other on their recent activities, completely unaware of everybody else in the room around them. 

“Why the hell are you building a bookshop?” Crowley asked incredulously after Aziraphale told her of his plan, “I thought you rather liked collecting your old books.” 

“I do, Crowley, it’s just, I simply needed a large space to house my growing collection is all,” Aziraphale explained, “and a regular house has too many unnecessary rooms and walls; I like to see where everything is.”

“But what if someone comes in and actually tries to buy one of your precious books?” She asked, swirling her remaining wine in its glass.

“Well, there’s no rule that says I _actually_ have to sell it to them, now is there?” Aziraphale answered cheekily before finishing his glass.

Crowley barked out a laugh and said, “You’re a clever angel, Aziraphale.” She quickly drank the rest of her own wine before adding, “Or should I say a clever bastard?”

“That is quite rude, my dear!” Aziraphale huffed, before noticing a butler facing the crowd on a raised platform. He has caught the attention of most of the other guests as well and seems to be ready to speak.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen!” The butler announced, “Tonight, Madam Cornelys has prepared a special entertainment for you all. She invited Mister Johann Bach and Mister Carl Abel to perform one of their concerts here tonight!”

“Oh, how exciting,” Aziraphale said delightedly, “I quite enjoy their symphonies.”

More excited murmurs erupted from the crowd as he continued, “They are preparing themselves at the adjoining concert hall at this very moment, and will be ready to begin in less than an hour.”

The butler stepped off the platform and disappeared, back to oversee his other duties, and the opulent crowd dispersed, some returning to their previous conversations while others began making their way to the concert hall.

“We should get going soon, angel,” Crowley said, “I would be dreadful if we were to get caught in the rush of the crowds later.”

“You’re quite right, dearest.” Aziraphale beamed and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Crowley said, smiling softly as she twined their arms together and followed the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! This is my first ineffable husbands fic and I'm still getting used to writing them so I joined a bingo? But it was fun!


End file.
